


The Seed Of Palpatine

by Aoifemoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoifemoo/pseuds/Aoifemoo
Summary: Rey has never known her parents, never known the comfort of a home, something which she has wanted for as long as she can remember, her days are spent scavenging alone. What happens when a mysterious ship lead by an ominous figure in black takes her against her will as a prisoner and how will she cope with the unsettling voice that only speaks to her when she is alone in the dark?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Seed Of Palpatine

She had been walking for at least two hours, maybe three on the hot Jakku soil. She was looking for a ruin site she had heard the locals in the Inn discuss in secret, where they thought no one would overhear. It was meant to be a myth, this site, it was a place that held many beautiful artifacts from a wealthy city that prospered long ago. Rey needed to find it, she had recently been finding it harder to scavenge enough goods to survive which is why she had to go on this lead on the slim chance that she would find anything of worth. She thought back to the village she had left this morning ‘I see them all, the young children with their families. I can see them in my mind, celebrating together, walking and dining together, spending their lives together’. She had always wanted that and the more want that grew within her the further it seemed to slip from her grasp. 'Why was I left here with nothing? Everyday is so hard and comparison is hard to resist' Rey often wondered and silently agonized over her past, the past she can't remember and the parents that may still be out there. 'Where are they? where are they? where are they?' She knows she will probably never get any answers and the more she focused on this trail of thought the greater the anger, resentment and pain built. These feelings were familiar friends to Rey, the biggest mystery of all was why she couldn't remember her true parents. It was so strange, she remembers that day so well, it was in her dreams most nights. The ship flying further and further away from her, the dust mixing with the tears streaming from her eyes as she sobbed for them to come back. She loved them and yet she couldn't remember them..

Rey's legs were suddenly swallowed by the air and it's cruel nothingness, she hadn't been paying attention and had come across a sharp drop in the sand. She let out a yelp as she was suddenly sliding down a gradient. She tumbled down, covering her eyes with her palms to protect them when she eventually came to a rough stop. She waited, knowing that the dust would take several seconds to settle before she should open her eyes. When she did she was met with a surprising site, it wasn't a ruin she expected but a huge space ship. It looked like an instrument of war, all sharp edges and obsidian surfaces. She quickly realized that she wasn't able to move, she tried to move her legs from their seated position, nothing. Rey heard loud footsteps in the distance coming closer and she tried to make an audible sound but nothing could escape her lips. 'What's happened to me?' she thought desperately and panic was quickly setting as she realized that her life was probably in great danger from whatever or whoever was doing this to her. "You look afraid, I didn't expect that" a deep muffled voice said with amusement above her. She couldn't move her head to look at the source of the voice, her head was down, staring at the dark sand. "You will feel a pain behind your eyes and then you'll feel nothing" straight after the voice said this she felt a throbbing, pulsating pain in her head. She suddenly felt so weary and the pain was consuming, white hot and searing and it caused her vision to go uncomfortably bright until she quickly succumbed to the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> :) This is for Stevie.


End file.
